1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to windscreen wiper devices, or wiper blades, and more precisely to connector assemblies for attaching aftermarket wiper blade assemblies to different types of wiper arms.
2. Related Art
Typical aftermarket wiper blades are sold as expendable articles with a connector assembly which can only be attached to a single type of wiper arm. However, when in the store, customers may not always know which type of wiper arms is on their vehicles, and often, they mistakenly purchase the incorrect wiper blade. To make it easier for consumers, some aftermarket wiper blade manufacturers have begun selling wiper blades with connector assemblies which can be re-configured so that a single wiper blade assembly may be attached to virtually any type of wiper arm.